stickmanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman's New Adventures
Follow stickman and his friends in all new adventures! When Stickman wants to take a long vacation from doing what he does best; Fighting villains, His friends help him out. So follow what happens to stickman in his vacation in this all new series! Cast The cast is back! In an all new adventure!! Stickman (Star) Carlos Shurow Jewel Dogkid Celestia Cynder Flashwing Geronimo Stilton Scratch Brooke (Stickman's REAL wife) Makuta Defero Terdaka Captain Darkness Nigel Tusk Episodes (Vacation Saga) The Vacation starts now! A Stickman Christmas Special (2013 Christmas Special) Christopher Stickman's Exploration (Age of Exploration special i'm doing for class, but its actually going to be a series episode too.) Happy Birthday, Stickman! (Special Anniverary episode) Tusk's Revenge Into Silent Hill (A horryfiying thanksgiving special i cooked up.) The Return to Rio (Rio 2 launch special) Chew and Swallow (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Special, and 1st episode of Swallow Falls Saga) Return to the Ice Palace (Rumoured in Stickman's True Origins, but now its true.) The Curse of Nightmare Night (Non-Holiday episode) Valentine's Love (Valentine's Day Special) Into the Black Void (an epic movie that involves defeating the ultimate source of darkness; Makuta's heart and Mask) (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Swallow Falls Saga) Chew and Swallow (First Episode) The rise of the FLDSMDFR Day of the Living Food (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Card Jitsu Saga) Masters of Snow (First Episode) Tusk's Revenge Sensei VS Tusk; Battle for the Creation Gem (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Rio Saga) The Return to Rio (Same as Vacation Saga info) A Mixed Cockatoo The Sun Balls of Akcraz (Science Class themed episode) (Current Episode) (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Mobius Saga) Fiery Blaze (First episode) Blast from the Past (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Silent Hill Saga) Into Silent Hill (First Episode) (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Equestria saga) Another Apple Family Reunion (First Epsiode) Operation: Rainbow Factory Return of Flutterbat Cider Showdown Party of Friends Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 1 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 2 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 3 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 4 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 5 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 6 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 7 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 8 Apple Family Mystery Stickman's New Adventures: Tirek Showdown (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Land Before Time Saga) Return to the Great Valley (First Episode) Day of the Fliers (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Elements of Insanity Saga) Elements of Insanity (First Episode) Finding Diamond Return of Defero (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Dreamland Saga; The Dynablade Chronicles) A Dynablade Canterlot Wedding (The long awaited episode is here!) (First Episode) (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (True Vacation Saga) Stickman VS. Terdaka: Rise of the Golden Phoenix (Last time Terdaka appears, however, not final episode) (First Episode) The True Vacation Starts Now! (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (The LEGO Saga ) Season 1 A look, behind the bricks... (First Episode) Enter at your own risk! Battle at the Borg Industries! Cyrus Borg and the Nindroids! A Techno-Battle! Name's Lloyd Rise of the Green Ninja Part 1 Rise of the Green Ninja Part 2 Rise of the Green Ninja Part 3 Be a Master builder! The SHOCK-ing truth A lost friend A new enemy Arrr! Build what ye want! Metalbeard's Missing Sea Cow! A Virus to destroy The Legend of the Last Mythran Mewtwo returns Part 1 Mewtwo returns Part 2 A Bridge too close! The Man Upstairs Finn, the True Master Builder Black Friday (Not an actual Black Friday episode) Ninjas and Pirates, who will win? Ninjago! For the LEGO Universe!! Stishoe and Carlos, the Chaotic Duo! Predacons Rising Part 1 Predacons Rising Part 2 The Return of the Overlord Part 1 The Return of the Overlord Part 2 The Return of the Overlord Part 3 Season 2 Stishoe returns Part 1 Stishoe returns Part 2 Stishoe returns Part 3 The Kragle!! My Little DUPLO! Mixels! Time to Mix! (More episodes as The Hero and the LEGO Expert in the wiki thinks up some more.) Episodes (Stickman's Last Stand Saga) The Battle for insanity (First Episode) True Friends A journey to the Forbidden Palace The lost element Digital Trouble Stishoe rises Part 1 Stishoe rises Part 2 Stishoe rises Part 3 Turns of Mischief (Showdown between Stishoe and Stickman) Defero, the Dark Warlord Elemental Heroes A new Stickman (A second Stickman being appears) Triple trouble (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero and pals thinks up some more.) Episodes (Dawn of a new era) The return of Stickman Part 1(First Episode) The return of Stickman Part 2 The second M "Goodbye Crocodile" 3.. 2.. 1... Go! All that matters The mystery of the Shiny Mewtwo To be, or not to be (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero and pals thinks up some more.) Episodes (Weapons of Akcraz Saga) The Pencil Swords of Akcraz (First Episode) Stickman and the Monster Carnival The Final Trial (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero, and only himself, thinks up some more.) Episodes (The Return of Shuto saga) A Igniting Spark (First Episode) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Battle of the Bands Story Arc) Stickman's New Adventures: The Rock n' Roll of Friendship (Introduction Movie) Instrument mystery (First of the 20 episodes) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Rio 2 Saga) The Sad Truth (First Episode) Its on in the amazon! (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (The Quest for the Equinox Stone) The Creepy World of Equinox (First Episode) The Search Begins (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero and pals thinks up some more.) Episodes (Children of the Night Saga) Children of the Night (First Episode) The Search for the Garden of Shadows (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero and pals thinks up some more.) Episodes (The Shadow Ship Saga) Prologue: The "M" Armada" (It is released at the end of the saga, but it tells what happened before the saga) The Legend comes true (First Episode) In the Rainbow Factory... The "M" Armada Chest of Shadows Part 1 Chest of Shadows Part 2 Captain Darkness returns Fear Defero! Light VS Light in the Temple of Shadows? Captain Darkness and Stickman; Heroes United! A Dance to save the universe (Epic 1st part of the 2 part Season finale) The Rhythmic Showdown (Epic Conclusion of the saga (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero and pals thinks up some more.) Episodes (Legends of Chima Saga) Enter the world of Chima Part 1 (First episode) Enter the world of Chima Part 2 Episodes (Stickman, The King of Joy Saga) The Beginning of the mystery (First Episode) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Stickman's Legendary Adventures) For more information about the episodes, please visit the page Stickman's Legendary Adventures The Adventure Begins Part 1 The Adventure Begins Part 2